Our Memories
by El Lavender
Summary: Walaupun kau melupakanku, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Untuk event #JaeDoLoveSeason [Autumn] NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/DoJae/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Our Memories**

NCT Fanfiction

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDL, Doyoung's POV.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 **#JaeDoLoveSeason**

 _ **Autumn**_

.

.

Musim gugur telah tiba dan aku selalu mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan kita beberapa tahun lalu. Kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, di kantin, perpustakaan dan bahkan ketika aku pulang malam hari aku selalu bisa menemukanmu di manapun kau bahkan mengikutiku sampai apartemenku. Walaupun gedung fakultas kita berbeda tetapi aku selalu bisa melihatmu disekitarku. Mungkin kau kira aku tidak tahu akan kehadiranmu, tetapi kau salah aku selalu tahu kau selalu mengikutiku dan aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman ketika kau berada di dekatku.

"Hei... kau menjatuhkan dompetmu."

Itu adalah saat pertama kali kita berbicara, ketika aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetku dan saat itulah aku mengetahui namamu Jung Jaehyun, nama yang akan selalu aku ingat.

Kita akhirnya selalu bertemu, bahkan kau meminta kontakku dan aku baru mengetahui kau sangat sayang kepada keluargamu bahkan rela mengambil jurusan bisnis demi melanjutkan perusahaan keluargamu walaupun sebenarnya kau ingin mengambil jurusan seni sepertiku.

Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, kau bahkan rela jauh-jauh ke gedung fakultasku untuk bertemu denganku. Entah sejak kapan hubungan itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar pertemanan.

"Aku sudah lama tertarik kepadamu, kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menarik perhatianku setiap detik aku selalu memikirkanmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Kim Doyoung?"

"Kau tahu Jae, aku sejak awal aku mengetahui kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Awalnya aku risih jika diikuti oleh orang asing terus menerus tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan aman ketika kau berada di dekatku. Sejujurnya sekarang aku juga tertarik kepadamu Jae."

Disaat hari kasih sayang tiba kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, aku yang memang mulai tertarik kepadamu tidak bisa menolak dan kita mulai melewati hari dimana kita hanya teman menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kau selalu mengajakku untuk menemui keluargamu tetapi aku selalu menolaknya, aku tidak bisa menemui keluargamu, aku sangat takut akan sebuah penolakan karena kita memang berbeda.

Ketika natal tiba aku bersedia kau ajak ke rumahmu, kesan pertama yang aku lihat adalah kau bukan dari keluarga biasa tetapi selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukannya. Kau adalah orang yang sangat sederhana dan tidak mengumbar-ubar kekayaanmu dan aku menyukai itu. Walaupun itu berarti status kita menjadi semakin jauh dan aku menjadi semakin tidak percaya diri. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk kuliah, status kita sangat berbeda dan aku tidak tahu kelanjutan dari hubungan kita.

Orangtuamu menyambutku dengan baik walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu ada tatapan tidak suka dimata mereka. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu kita tidak bisa untuk bersama, seharusnya kau bersama gadis yang lebih dariku.

Hubungan kita sudah memasukin tahun kedua, kau mulai sibuk dengan perusahaan ayahmu dan sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Hubungan kita tidak selalu berjalan mulus, sering terjadi salah paham diantara kita dan adu mulut yang sering terjadi hal itu tidak membuat hubungan kita retak tetapi menjadi semakin erat.

"Jika kita lulus nanti aku akan melamarmu."

Dan kau menepati janjimu, ketika musim gugur tiba saat kita wisuda kau langsung melamarku, aku ragu untuk menerimanya dan aku pun tahu jika kau tidak mengatakan ini kepada orangtuamu karena kau pun tahu jika hubungan kita tidak di restui oleh kedua orangtuamu. Aku tidak bisa menolak lamaranmu, jika memang kita berjodoh tuhan akan membuat kedua orangtuamu merestui kita pada akhirnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian ketika kau mengatakan akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melihat perusahaan ayahmu disana sebenarnya aku memiliki firasat yang buruk, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegahmu untuk pergi kesana.

Firasat yang aku rasakan ternyata benar, ketika kau akan kembali ke Korea terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dan itu adalah pesawat yang kau tumpangi, aku yang sedang melatih anak-anak bernyanyi langsung pergi begitu saja sambil menangis karena sangat khawatir kepadamu.

Aku bersyukur kau bisa selamat atas peristiwa yang mengerikan itu, tetapi kau menjadi koma. Awalnya kedua orangtuamu sangat melarangku untuk menemuimu tapi aku tidak peduli, aku selalu menemuimu setiap hari akhirnya mereka menyerah dan mengijinkanku untuk menemuimu.

Dua bulan kau mengalami koma dan keluargamu hampir menyerah terhadapmu, tetapi aku tidak. Aku selalu bercerita apapun kepadamu, tentang hari-hariku, tentang kisah kita. Orang bilang seseorang dalam kondisi koma masih dapat mendengarkan kita, pagi itu aku melihat reaksi dari tubuhmu dan aku segera memanggil dokter dan juga kedua orangtuamu.

"Kau siapa? Kalian siapa?"

Itu adalah kata pertama yang kau ucapkan ketika kau sadar dari komamu, kau hilang ingatan dan hatiku hancur karenanya. Ibumu mengatakan jika aku adalah temanmu, ya hanya teman. Ibumu juga memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu demi kebaikanmu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang aku hanyalah orang asing bagimu, semua kenangan kita sudah tidak kau ingat lagi. Aku tetap menjengukmu karena kau mengetahui aku adalah 'teman'mu.

"Jae... dia adalah Kim Taeyong, tunanganmu. Orang yang selalu kau ceritakan yang berada di mimpimu, dia selalu menjagamu ketika kau koma dan orang yang sangat kau cintai itu."

Ibumu membawa seorang gadis cantik ke ruanganmu dan aku hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati karena gadis yang sebenarnya di mimpimu itu adalah aku, andai aku dapat mengatakannya kepadamu tetapi aku melihat sebuah senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat di wajahmu ketika melihat gadis itu, hatiku semakin hancur.

Keadaanmu semakin membaik kau dibawa kedua orang ke luar negeri untuk melakukan terapi. Itu berarti aku tidak akan bertemu dengamu lagi, aku tahu bahkan orangtuamu tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk berkomunikasi denganmu. Itu adalah akhir dari hubungan kita.

2 tahun kemudian ketika musim gugur tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah undangan yang bertuliskan namamu dengannya, entah kenapa air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku masih berharap jika suatu saat kau akan mengingat semuanya dan kembali kepadaku tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu tetapi tetap tidak bisa.

Disini aku berada sekarang, disebuah gedung tempat acara pernikahanmu dengannya. Kau semakin tampan dan dewasa sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku pun tersenyum melihat wajah bahagiamu itu walaupun di dalam hati aku menangis.

Aku memutuskan untuk kedepan dengan memantapkan hatiku. Ketika aku sampai di depanmu hatiku sangat tidak karuan, aku memutuskan untuk memelukmu. Pelukanmu masih sama seperti dulu sangat nyaman dan hangat, itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang aku terima darimu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Ketika aku melepaskan pelukan kita dan ingin menghampiri pengantinmu kau menggenggam tanganku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Aku hanya membalas ucapanmu dengan senyuman tegar dan ucapan selamat untuk pernikahan kalian.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung pernikahan itu. Daun-daun berguguran tertiup oleh angin, ingin rasanya aku ikut terbang bersama mereka. Aku hanya bisa berdoa akan kebahagiaanmu Jae.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

"Ibu, siapa Doyoung sebenarnya? Kenapa ketika aku memeluknya aku merasa tidak asing bu."

"Dia adalah sahabatmu ketika kau kuliah wajar jika kau tidak asing Jae."

'Maafkan ibu nak, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Maafkan aku Doyoung, aku harap kau menemukan jodohmu dan terimakasih telah menjaga anakku selama ini.'

.

.

.

FF ketiga buat event #JaeDoLoveSeason sayang ff keduanya dihapus pihak ffn, gara-gara gak pakai feel buat yg kemaren kali ya #plak xD ntar aku upload ulang deh, makasih loh ya udah di report. Please jangan main report2 lagi ya, ffnya sudah diperbaikin ini udah pakai feel walaupun gagal hahaha... Maaf buat ff Watermelon kemaren ya xD

Gagal angst~ gara-gara lagunya Little Mix - Secret Love Song jadi terinspirasi buat bikin ff ini *apa hubungannya* xD

Event #JaeDoLoveSeason sebentar lagi berakhir loh, mana ff kalian~

Review Please~


End file.
